


A miserable sentence

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It couldn't get any worse.
Relationships: Florean Fortescue/Garrick Ollivander
Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094009





	A miserable sentence

Our tale begins in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Garrick Ollivander is being held prisoner for his wand lore knowledge. He's very depressed because his boyfriend Florian Fortescue was scratched by his kidnapper Fenrir Greyback who just so happens to be a werewolf.

Garrick muttered, "The fool thought he could best a werewolf." 

He scowled. "Now I'm the fool left rotting away in this Hell hole and I can't do a thing about it or comfort my boyfriend."

He laughed bitterly. "My werewolf boyfriend."

Peter Pettigrew came at twelve on the dot like clockwork to deliver his afternoon serving of gruel.

He threw it down on the floor with a clunk and said, "The Dark Lord demands you start eating."

Garrick ignored him and mumbled viciously. "I'm going to kill that Merlin damn werewolf if it's the last thing I do."

Peter kicked the bars of the cell and shouted, "Ollivander! Eat!"

Garrick eyed the gruel and without a word, kicked the bowl over spilling the grimy contents all over the cold, stone floor of his prison.

Peter sighed. "You need to eat."

Garrick glared at him. "I'll eat when I know my boyfriend is safe and the dirty werewolf's head is delivered to me."

Peter said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. He would know if I did. He knows everything."

Garrick hissed. "Don't you have somebody you care about so much you'd die for them?"

Peter frowned. "I did once upon a time, but he took him away from me."

Garrick changed tactic. "That's what'll happen to my Flor, that Greyback mongrel scratched him. If I can't see him, he might end up being killed for his condition which that half-breed caused!"

Peter asked, "Did Fenrir really scratch your boyfriend?"

Garrick nodded and admitted, "I don't know how to handle this anxiety."

Peter glanced back up the stairs and whispered, "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

Garrick grasped his hand through the bars and smiled weakly. "I knew you had a good heart in there, thank you."


End file.
